Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separating apparatus for to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus utilizing an electrophotographic image forming process, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using such a separating apparatus.
The term "separating apparatus" used herein means an apparatus for removing foreign matter from toner used in the electrophotographic image forming process. The toner from which foreign matter has been removed can be reused in the electrophotographic image forming process.
The term "electrophotographic image forming apparatus" means an apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium by the electrophotographic image forming process, and includes an electrophotographic copying machine, electrophotograph facsimile equipment, an electrophotographic printer (such as a laser printer or an LED printer), or the like.